


Ciel Phantomhive x OC One-shot

by Brittany_the_bookworm



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dear god the tags that pop up as suggestions are funny tho, Dear god this is so old, F/M, I have never tagged before, My First Fanfic, OC, Read at Own Risk, it's so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_the_bookworm/pseuds/Brittany_the_bookworm
Summary: Victoria get's invited to the Ciel Phatomhive ball, Angestly(?) but good things happen so it's worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry to about what you're about to read, it's from 3 YEARS ago. It was for a friend that really loved Ciel back then. It was first posted on Quotev and so it brings back memories. If someone requests it, I could try and redo it and you know better it but I will probably make it worse. Oh well XD  
> If I ever do it again though, I would make it reader insert.

  On a cold night Victoria was sent a invitation to a Masquerade ball at the phantomhive manor. Victoria was a noble form the   Torimaki (it means fan girl XD). Victoria was happy she got invited but sad too. Happy because she knew her crush was going to be there, sad because of who her crush is Ciel phantomhive she knew she could not have him because he is engage to elizabeth but at lest she gets to see him.  
  
-at the party-  
  
Victoria was near the punch bowl looking nervously down at her outfit  ( her outfit --> [www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=91515...](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=91515304)  ) hoping she looked nice for the ball. ''you look nice to night" said a familiar voice behind her,victoria spun around and was surprised to see ciel.  
Blushing she said thanks, ''may i have this dance'' said ciel with  holding his hand out. "s-s-sure" she said grading his hand. victoria blushing putted her hands on his shoulder while ciel puts his hands on her waist gently. victoria looks in ciel eyes blushing and says ''why did you ask me to dance with you when you could just dance with elizabeth?'' ''because i wanted to dance with the girl i love'' ciel said while blushing. eyes wide she asked ''b-b-but what about elizabeth? me and you could never be together you are engage to her'' she says the last part quietly. Ciel similes a little ''elizabeth broke off the engage before the party started, we were going to announce it before any one left.'' all victoria could say was a little ''oh''. Ciel asks ''do you love me?'' victoria blushing and smiling says ''yes i love you ciel'' ''i'm glad then so you won't mind if i do this'' says ciel. before victoria can ask what does he mean he kisses her. eyes wide blush  100 diffident kinds of red kisses back, ciel smiles in the kiss and breaks apart form her. ''will you be mine Vitoria Torimaki? smiling widely she says yes  
  
Victoria and Ciel live happy ever after, after a while she found out about ciel's deal with the devil and didn't care. She and him had two kids a boy and a girl.  
  
  
( girl --> [blue%20eyes%20sakura%20pink%20](http://www.animemay.com/thumbnails/detail/20121111/blue%20eyes%20sakura%20pink%20hair%20short%20hair%20twintails%20game%20cg%20anime%20girls%20mikagami%20mamizu%201600x1200%20wal_www.animemay.com_60.jpg) ). ( boy --> [Handsome+anime+boys+with+blue+](http://www.cutehotguys.com/45991-1/Handsome+anime+boys+with+blue+eyes+_08_.jpg) )   
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> God you must need bleach for how bad this was or a cookie, how about a cookie?  
> *Gives the poor reader a cookie*
> 
> Have a nice day and all that,  
> Thanks for reading this horrible fest  
> -Books


End file.
